A pesar de todo Te Amo
by eugiis19
Summary: ¿Que harías si al ir a recibir a tu novio de 4 años al aeropuerto este llegara con una nueva prometida? primer fic tengan piedad!
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Hoy volvía, después de tres años, mi amor volvía.

Hace cuatro años que somos novios, pero no conocemos de toda una vida. Éramos vecinos y mejores amigos, y en su último año de secundaria me propuso que fuéramos novios…

Estamos juntos desde entonces, y aun que el haberse ido a estudiar a Inglaterra complico las cosas, nuestro amor es tan fuerte que sobrevivió todo, y hoy por fin vuelve a América.

No lo sabía por él, según Alice (su hermana) quería darme la sorpresa, pero su familia pensó en sorprenderlo a él, llevándome a recibirlo, por lo que ahora me encuentro en el aeropuerto, ya anunciaron el arribo de su vuelo, estamos esperando que aparezca…

De pronto lo veo, el todavía no me vio… le sonríe a su familia, veo el brillo en su mirada… entonces me ve, ese brillo cambia, desaparece. Veo la duda, la culpa, el miedo y no entiendo nada, hasta que ella aparece, la perfección femenina… la veo correr a sus brazos y besarlo, pero cuando él le corresponde el beso siento como mi corazón se quiebra, creo que fue audible ya que toda su familia me mira… esperando mi reacción yo solo atino a quitarme el anillo de compromiso que me regalo en nuestro primer aniversario, acto que el ve y en su mirada hay un destello de ¿dolor? CINICO! Entonces me preparo para la actuación en cuanto veo que se acercan…


	2. La llegada

Ahora entendía todo, que siempre viniera el… que si iba nunca estábamos en Inglaterra, el no conocer a sus amigos, las escasas llamadas, TODO tenía sentido ahora.

Sé que espera una escena, todos en realidad, y ¿Quién podría culparme? Ver a tu prometido volver con otra chica es excusa suficiente, pero no, viví y sufrí lo demasiado para doblegarme por esto. A mí, Bella San, directora de Swan & Cullen Co., no la vencía una infidelidad, voy a responder con la altura que se espera de mí, la misma que llevo a mi padre y a mi ahora ex suegro, a dejarme sola la dirección de la empresa.

ED! – escucho que grita Alice y yo voy preparando mi sonrisa, esa que sé que le gusta.

Familia! – Escucho su voz y empiezan a aparecer las ganas de llorar – les presento a Tanya, mi prometida, ella estudia junto conmigo y pidió su traslado a Estados Unidos también.

Bienvenida cielo, nosotros somos lo señores Cullen y ella es mi otra hija, Alice. Un gusto tenerte en casa – escucho decir a Esme, me extraña que no saque las formalidades.

Un gusto señores, Alice, espero nos llevemos bien – dice ELLA, y pienso que es el momento de mi escena.

Hola, creo que no nos han presentado todavía, yo soy Bella Swan, una vieja amiga de la familia, un gusto – veo la cara de asombro de todos, sobre todo de EL… ¿Qué esperaban?

Hola, un gusto conocerte al fin, he escuchado mucho sobre vos – me dice con ¿Admiración? En fin ella no tiene culpa de nada

Espero que todas buenas – me rio sinceramente, la realidad es que me cae bien – lamento no poder decir lo mismo, hace mucho que no hablamos con Ed – que coraje me daba decir su nombre – y ¿Para cuándo la boda? Espero estar invitada! – yo creo que en ese momento todos golpearon sus quijadas en el suelo

En dos años, después de recibirnos – me dice con una brillante sonrisa – espero podamos llegar a conocernos. En ese tiempo

Por supuesto, tengo la sensación de que seremos grandes amigas, pero ahora si debo felicitar al novio, Ed ¿No me vas a saludar? Después de 3 años sin vernos esperaba un abrazo aunque sea! – y veo la incredulidad, el dolor, el miedo, pero aun así se acerca y me abraza fuertemente y susurra un "Lo siento" a lo que le respondo "no te preocupes" a lo que me separa y me ve sin creer que no me duela… pero qué clase de empresaria seria si le mostrara mis emociones a todo el mundo, una muy mala seguramente.

Bueno, bueno, movámonos! – dice Alice con su energía particular

Al salir vemos a los medios esperando la llegada del heredero de uno de los mayores imperios del país… el momento perfecto para mi próximo movimiento.

Escucho sus preguntas sobre nuestro compromiso, la boda, quien es ella, y veo que Tanya no entiende nada, por lo que le pido a ellos que se acerquen a lo que sabía Ed no se podía negar y hablo con la representante de People.

Señorita Swan ¿Qué siente el que su prometido haya vuelto con otra chica? Lo habían hablado o la engaño durante su estadía fuera del país – periodista

(Me rio abiertamente) No Leah, no hubo engaño. La relación que tuvimos con Ed termino hace 3 años cuando él se fue a estudiar fuera. Si debo decir que me tomo por sorpresa su compromiso puesto que no sabía nada. Pero déjenme presentarles a la afortunada, Tanya querida, te presento a mi buena amiga Leah de People.

Un gusto conocerla - le contesta

Y bien Ed, que se siente tener a estas dos mujeres junto a ti? – le dice Leah, que como amiga, sabe bien que nosotros no terminamos

Como dijo Bella, nosotros somos solo buenos amigos, y Tanya es mi pareja desde hace dos año y medio – en cuanto dijo esto y la miro embobado sentí mi corazón rasgarse un poco más, necesitaba salir de acá YA

Bueno, ya que contestamos sus preguntas, nos retiramos que ambos deben estar cansados – le doy un abrazo a Leah y nos despedimos.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a los autos tome una decisión. Hace dos años no tengo vacaciones, creo que llego mi momento. Me iría a hacer el curso de 1 año de economía a Paris, necesitaba estar lejos para sanar esto. Al llegar junto al resto me dirigí a Carlisle

Tío, tenemos que hablar por la empresa. Ed con vos también. Los espero mañana a las 9 en la oficina. Es urgente – y ambos me miraron sin entender nada – los despido Aca porque tengo que ir a almorzar con mis papas para arreglar ciertos temas

¿Quieres que te acompañe? – me dice Alli y que sabe estoy tocando fondo

No duende, gracias, esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola – y toda la familia entiende por lo que asiente y se despiden, momento en el que Ed se acerca

Tenemos que hablar – me dice

Sí, es verdad. Mañana después de la junta hablamos – le digo seria y me doy la vuelta

No mañana no puedo, otro día – me dice mientras me frena

Lo miro fría y le digo

O mañana o nunca, ya vas a saber porque. Piénsalo – y me voy definitivamente


	3. Hablando con mama y papa

Capitulo dos: hablando con mama y papa

Llegue a mi departamento sin siquiera darme cuenta, estaba convertida en una autómata que ni siquiera podía llorar. Comí la cena que había preparado para nosotros dos (porque, creo que no se los dije, pero hoy, el día de su regreso era nuestro 4° aniversario). Me fije en internet las inscripciones y requisitos para el curso en Francia, me anote y me dispuse a llamar a mis papas, ya que debía prevenirlos de la situación sobre todo a Charlie, para que no mataran a Edward, o por lo menos no adelante mío.

(20 minutos después)

Papa, mama hola, gracias por venir tan rápido – les dije mientras pasaban

De nada hija, ahora ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué tenes esa cara? – me dice mi mama, que como toda madre es muy intuitiva

¿Por qué no está Ed aquí? ¿No regresaba hoy el muchacho? – me dice mi papa con gesto serio, hay Charlie si vos supieras…

Bueno, esa es la cuestión. Hoy, como saben fui a buscar a Edward al aeropuerto para darle una sorpresa, pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo – me rio sin ganas mientras mis papas me miraban sin entender nada – el volvió con una prometida nueva de allá, sin siquiera cortarme o nada. Pero no es tiempo de recriminaciones ni nada. He tomado la decisión de irme a parís un año, en lo que hago el curso de empresariales que te conté, año durante el que pienso dejar la dirección de la empresa en las manos de Edward, o la pueden retomar Uds. papa si lo creen más conveniente, eso es a su criterio, pero mi viaje ya está programado y me voy en 15 días.

Después de mi discurso mis papas estaban en shock, Renee lloraba sin darse cuenta y Charlie transpiraba de los nervios y la bronca, pero como no, él fue siempre como un hijo más en nuestra casa.

Lo voy a matar – fue toda la respuesta de mi papa mientras se levantaba.

No papa, por favor. Yo lo tome relativamente bien, dejemos que haga su vida. Por favor solo quiero recuperar la paz por favor – le rogaba mientras lloraba todo lo q no había llorado antes

Tiene razón Charlie, lo importante acá es Bella y apoyarla en su decisión, si piensa que es lo mejor irse, solo te pido que tomes vos la dirección de la empresa no lo quiero cerca de nada nuestro, aunque no rompa la relación con su familia que no tiene nada que ver no lo quiero cerca de nuestra familia – dijo mi mama muy seria, cosa rara en ella.

Mientras ellos hablaban de reprogramación de vacaciones, medida de seguridad y no sé qué más, yo solo lloraba acunada por mi mama. Lloraba por el amigo que perdí, lloraba por mi corazón roto, lloraba por los cuatro años que perdí a su lado, lloraba por Jake que me lo dijo y no le creí, donde estará mi mejor amigo ahora…

Se fueron y no lo sentí, al rato me levante dispuesta a dormir cuando fui viendo todas as fotos nuestras, nuestros cumpleaños, aniversarios, fiestas, etc. Rompí cada uno de los portarretratos busque cada regalo cada cadenita y cada flor y los puse en una bolsa junto con su ropa para tirarlo. Rompí, tire, grite y llore todo el dolor y la bronca que llevaba adentro, hasta que del loft moderno y decorado profesionalmente solo quedaba el recuerdo, ya que se convirtió en jirones de tale, vidrios rotos y bolsas de basura. Y solo en ese momento que vi mi departamento tan roto como mi alma me fui a dormir tranquila, sorprendentemente sin una pesadilla.

Al día siguiente me levanto y observo el destrozo que hice la noche anterior, y solo sonrió, porque era mi fiel reflejo. Le dejo una nota al ama de llaves para que barra todo y saque las bolsas de basura. En el camino llama a Alice, que estaba como loca para asegurarle que estaba bien y que si quería ir de compras a la tarde ya que necesitaba remodelar mi departamento y mi vestuario, ella acepto encantada, diciendo que le avisaría a Rose nuestra mejor amiga y mi secretaria. Mientras planeaba esto sonreía y acariciaba la tarjeta de crédito que me dio Ed de regalo para emergencias… el que me haya roto el corazón se considera emergencia ¿No?

Llegue a la oficina, estacione en mi lugar y vi que el resto ya había llegado. Mejor nunca me gusto esperar. Mientras entraba se me acerco Rose con una cara de comprensión que a su vez decía "dame la orden y lo mato" le sonreí por eso y me dijo que ya se encontraban en la sala de juntas. Entre y me encontré con tres pares de ojos que me miraban fijamente, desde la disculpa, el apoyo y el ¿Rencor? EL se atrevía a mirarme con rencor… a bueeeeno

Buenos días, gracias por venir a esta junta de improviso. Bien al grano, porque tengo que reprogramar mis cosas. Esto ya lo hable con mi papa tío por lo que solo te informo mis decisiones – el me miro con cara de disculpa, pero nada de esto era su culpa – en vista del poco tacto que tiene tu hijo para conmigo, y la forma tan desagradable de demostrarme que me engaño durante todo nuestra relación, he tomado la decisión de dejar la dirección de la empresa por un año – Carlisle me miro sorprendido – voy a ir a Paris a un curso de empresariales durante ese tiempo por lo que dejo la decisión de mi reemplazo, sea El – DIJE mientras señalaba a Ed con la cabeza – o sea Uds. de nuevo queda a su debate.

Un intenso silencio, cargado de reproches, disculpas, amenazas tacitas lleno el ambiente hasta que fue interrumpido por mi papa.

Carlisle, viejo amigo, sabes de todo el aprecio que tengo para con vuestra familia, pero en vista de los recientes acontecimientos mi deber es velar por los míos. Renee me pidió que yo me hiciera cargo de la empresa, por lo que si queres, te invito a co-dirigirla conmigo, pero de ninguna manera quiero a tu muchacho en mi empresa ¿Queda claro? – lo dijo con ese tono que no admitía replica y que lo convirtió en unos de los empresarios más reconocidos del país.

Si Charlie, lo entiendo y respeto tu decisión. Bella, hija, no puedo decirte cuanto siento esta situación pero respeto tus decisiones y te apoyo ya que no puedo hacer otra cosa. Ayudare en la dirección porque es mi deber cargar con algo de la culpa de esta aberrante situación – y diciendo eso, ambos padres se levantaron y se fueron.

Nosotros nos miramos a los ojos, desafiándonos a romper el silencio, pero ninguno dijo nada, nuestras miradas hablaban por nosotros. Hasta que decidí levantarme e irme, tenía mucho que hacer para quedarme sentada mirando algo que sinceramente me daba asco.

Al llegar a la puerta una mano me detuvo, levante la vista y lo vi, tan hermoso como siempre, mi ángel convertido en demonio.

Tenemos que hablar – me dijo con el rictus serio

Gracias a todas por la respuesta que tuve!

Espero no defraudarlas por lo que espero opiniones y criticas

Besos

Eugiis


	4. Reaccionando

Lo mire sopesando mis opciones, y a esta altura ¿Qué era un poco más de sal en la herida?

No es que tengamos mucho que decirnos, pero está bien, vamos a hablar. Pero empiezo yo – el me miro como queriendo negarse pero debió ver algo en mis ojos que le dijo que no lo hiciera ¡chico listo! – tengo desde que nací, éramos más que una pareja con planes de casarse, éramos mejores amigos, confiábamos en nosotros, o al menos eso creí yo. Te acordas que fue lo que me dijiste cuando me pelee de James… _"Pequeña no dejes que nadie te desvalorice, ni siquiera yo. Eres todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear, no permitas que digan lo contrario. Siempre voy a estar para ayudarte, somos amigos ¿No? Te quiero, y siempre vas a poder confiar en mi" _ ¿Dónde quedo eso Ed? Decime para poder buscarlo, para recuperar al amigo de toda una vida.

Créeme que no toy dolida por el hecho de que mi primer verdadero amor, mi primer novio, al que le entregue todo, me haya estado engañando durante prácticamente toda mi relación, me duele que MI MEJOR AMIGO me haya mentido… si ya no me querías ¿Por qué no decirlo en algún viaje? Hubiera llorado, pero el dolor seria menos, porque cuando te mirara no sentiría el asco y el odio que siento ahora ¿Por qué Ed? No pregunto que tiene ella que yo no tenga, porque no me interesa, le pregunto a mi mejor amigo cuando empezó a pensar que era mejor jugar con mis sentimientos que decirme la verdad… - al decir esto una lagrima solitaria deslizo mi mejilla y doloroso recuerdo vino a mi mente

_Flashback_

_No llores pequeña, sabes que no soporto verte llorar – me dijo con sus ojos verdes profundos, yo solo suspire_

_Me duele la traición… ¿Por qué… porque siempre a mí? – le pregunte, aunque fue más retóricamente…_

_No lo sé cielo, solo sé que si yo fuera el, no te dejaría por nada del mundo – me dijo serio… - sé que quizás es muy pronto pero… ¿Considerarías ser algo más q mi amiga? Te amo desde que conozco la profundidad del sentimiento y realmente quiero una oportunidad. Te prometo que NUCA te hare llorar_

_Yo solo asentí, lo conocía, confiaba en el…_

_Fin flashback_

Si en ese momento alguien me hubiera dicho que esto iba a pasar me reiría en su cara… ah cierto que me lo dijeron, y no quise creer…

Bella se quizás no maneje bien las cosas – empezó y yo solo lo mira escéptica mientras arqueaba una ceja – está bien lo acepto no lo maneje bien, pero al principio no podía dejarte, recién empezabas con la empresa y estabas tan feliz. Al principio ella era solo diversión, te extrañaba, me sentía solo, y vos estabas metida en la empresa de lleno, pero paso el tiempo y la cosa fue más seria, pero nunca encontré el momento de dejarte, pensé que al no avisarte de mí vuelta, y rogando para que o te dijeran encontraría con mi familia una forma de hacer esto más fácil para todos. Lo siento y realmente te pido perdón, porque ante todo no quiero perderte como amiga – me dijo y lagrima cayo, como queriendo dar veracidad a sus palabras – pequeña perdóname, no me odies por favor, no lo soportaría – y más lagrimas cayeron por su rostro…

Yo hice lo que en 21 años de conocerlo siempre hice, me acerque y lo abrase hasta que calmo su llanto, se separó de mí, rozo apenas mis labios en un beso que hubiera pasado desapercibido para cualquiera menos para mí, y esbozando una débil sonrisa dijo:

Gracias cielo, realmente no soportaría que me odies – me dijo y yo pensé que en realidad nunca conocí alguien tan tonto como el… de verdad pensó que lo perdone JA!

Yo solo sonreí amorosamente, acomode un mechón de su alborotado pelo y acune su mejilla para decir a continuación

Nunca podría odiarte Ed, fuiste un hermano para mi mucho tiempo, y mi amor durante largos cuatro años, pero no te perdone. No tan rápido. Ni siquiera sé si lo hare. Entre nosotros no hay más nada que una relación cordial por el bien de la familias, y de Tanya que no tiene nada que ver ni siquiera tiene que enterarse – seguía manteniendo la sonrisa mientras lloraba en silencio y el miraba con ¿dolor? Cada acción tiene una reacción pensé

Me levante mientras él me miraba mudo, como si toda palabra se hubiera esfumado de pronto de su vocabulario, abrí y cerraba la boca sin saber bien que decir. Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí, pero antes de salir lo mire y le dije:

Te amo, a pesar de todo, te amo. Pero este amor no es masoquista, no se va a quedar esperando el milagro de que vuelvas a mí, te libero de todo compromiso. Pero no pidas mi perdón ni mi amistad. Lo primero puede que lo tengas con el tiempo, pero lo segundo no más

Él se acercó me agarro la muñeca como queriendo detener la inevitable separación, como queriendo acortar el espacio que de pronto había entre él y yo, uno que nunca, ni siquiera un escena provoco.

Bella, no por favor, no me dejes – me dijo con suplica y dolor en los ojos, pero no iba a ceder

Adiós, Ed. Solo quiero que seas feliz. No volveremos a ver, pero por favor, no t m acerques, no más – me solté de mi agarre y me dirijo a mi oficina donde ya me esperaba Rose con la novedades.

Como la eficiente secretaria y abnegada amiga que era, ella ya había preparado mi agenda para el año que estaría afuera cediendo todos los compromisos y organizando reuniones con mi papa y Carlisle para explicarles los pormenores de la empresa este último año y los objetivos a seguir para el siguiente en el que yo no estaría. También se programa, junto con Alice unas vacaciones en la capital francesa para verme en mi cumpleaños, solo sonreí agradecida por eso. Una vez arreglados los últimos detalles y de quedar de acuerdo para la tarde de compras de hoy – porque no me olvide que iba a sobregirar la tarjeta de mi querido Ed – se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de irse me dijo:

Para que veas lo buena amiga que soy, te tengo una sorpresa en Paris, que no lo adivinarías ni en años. Eso para que veas lo que los buenos contactos puede hacer. Me lo agradecerás cuando vuelvas con un buen aumento de sueldo – me dijo sonriendo enigmáticamente mientras salía ¿Qué me habría preparado esta vez?

Esa la tarde la pasamos realmente bien con las chicas, y a pesar de que la idea era en un principio remodelar mi departamento, acordamos entre las tres que el haber vivido juntos ahí, no iba a ayudar en mi cometido, por lo que antes que nada, dejando nuestra sesión de compras para mañana, buscamos un nuevo departamento, que termino siendo una pequeña casa en un barrio privado, muy acogedora, cortesía de mi papa; ya que no quería que anda de lo que pagara causa de esta situación saliera de mi bolsillo.

Al día siguiente me tome el día junto con Rose y Alice para elegir los muebles de mi nueva vivienda. Como me prometí sobregire la tarjeta de Edward, y tuve que usar la de mi papa también, fue una compra exhaustiva realmente. Incluyo hasta un nuevo guardarropa, cambio de look.

Entre ordenar mi nueva casa, dejar la presidencia de la empresa y preparar mi viaje, las dos semanas transcurrieron rápidamente. No supe nada de ellos en todo este tiempo, la única vez que Alice quiso sacar el tema la corte en seco

_Flashback_

_Bella, creo que deberían intentar hacer las paces. Sé que duele pero podrías intentarlo, ambos sufren en esta situación, el… - la corte estirando mi mano para acallarla_

_No me interesa Alli, realmente no me importa lo que haga, si sufre o no. Puedo resultar fría, y quizás todavía no Salí del shock, pero de corazón te digo ahora solo me importo yo – le dije seria_

_Fin flashback_

Desde ese momento nunca más se volvió a mencionar el tema para nada. Así se transcurrieron los quince días y pronto llego el momento de mi ansiado viaje.

Estaban todos en el aeropuerto, y la despedida fue entre abrazos, lagrimas, promesas de regresar, de visitas y llamadas. Amaba realmente a mi familia y mis amigos, si la situación no fuera tan drástica no me iría, pero necesitaba un aire nuevo. Se anunció mi vuelo, y con solo una maleta – ya que pensé que lo necesitara me lo compraría allá – me dirigí a la zona de embarque y entonces lo vi. Recargado contra una pared mientras una solitaria lagrima caí de sus ojos verdes teñidos del dolor más puro que le vi en años, me detuve sopesando ir y decirle algo, no sé bien que. Pero fue solo un segundo de duda, recupere mi maleta y seguí mi camino sin mirar atrás.

El viaje no fue nada extraño, dormí y leí un poco en el trayecto, esperando distinguir al encargado del hotel que iría a por mí. Pero al buscar a mi encargado con la vista, me topé con un cartel que decía SWAN sostenido por un hombre que no lograba verle la cara ya que la tenía oculta tras mi nombre, esa figuraba, alta de hombros anchos se me hacía ligeramente familiar, como la de alguien que perdí por necia años atrás, mientras me acercaba suspirando por mi amigo perdido miraba mis pies, por eso cuando me detuve dos metros antes y levante la vista, no pude creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos…

Me restregué los ojos pensando que quizás era producto de mi imaginación, cosa que solo logró arrancarle una risa, y si efectivamente era él. Arroje mi maleta a un lado, mientras corría en su dirección para abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas mientras él me giraba y lágrimas de alegría caían por mi cara… no imagine volver a verlo nunca.

quiero darle las gracias a todas por los favoritos los reviews y por seguirme a mi o esta historia...

espero cumplir siempre con sus expectativas y cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida!

eugiis


	5. Paris parte 1

SEEEEEEEEETH! – grite con toda la emoción contenida de 4 años sin verlo, el mismo tiempo q no lo veo, ya que son hermanos.

Bells, cuanto te extrañaba – me dijo mientras me abrazaba tan fuerte que me dejo sin aire, pero realmente no me importaba, todo con tal de que no se fuera nuevamente.

Me miro como pidiendo explicaciones, y entonces vi la revista que sostenía, una foto del aeropuerto de él y Tanya cuando llegaron.

Más tarde – le dije – ahora solo quiero llegar al hotel.

Ah no de hotel nada, te vas a ir a nuestra casa – me dijo sonriendo

¿Nuestra? – pregunte sin entender porque el plural

Si, mía y de… Jake – me dijo con un asomo de sonrisa

¿Jake? ¿Está aquí? ¿Quiere verme? ¿Realmente quiere que este en su casa? – dije todas las preguntas de corrido, con miedo, pero también con esperanza de ver a mi amigo, mi sol, la única persona que vio venir esto desde el principio. El único que me amo lo suficiente para dar un paso al costado aunque pensara que me equivocaba. Sinceramente quería verme.

El no está – cuando dijo eso perdí toda esperanza y mi cara lo debe haber reflejado porque inmediatamente agrego – pero vuelve la semana que viene, y si quiere verte, muchas ganas tienes si me permites decirlo

Y al escuchar eso sonreí, sonreí con ganas, por primera vez en semanas. Si algo me ayudaba a superar esta crisis eso era mi Jake. Nadie que no fuera el tenía ese efecto sobre mí.

Nos dirigimos en silencio hacia su casa, mientras reposaba mi cabeza en el asiento un recuerdo, algo borroso y lejano por el tiempo vino a mi mente…

_Flashback_

_Bella, escúchame, te va a lastimar – me dijo con una sincera preocupación en la mirada – yo sé lo que te digo, él no es hombre de una sola mujer, pensalo por favor._

_Ya basta! Como mi amigo tendrías que ser feliz con mi decisión, tengo al hombre que amo a mi lado, ¿Por qué simplemente no te podes alegrar por mí? – le dije con la ira contenida a duras penas._

_Porque YO SI TE AMO REALMENTE, y me preocupo por vos. Sé que es tu decisión, pero pensalo no quiero que te lastime nena, por favor, no dejes que te lastime – me dijo con los ojos brillosos_

_Hay Jake, él no me va a lastimar. Si no me amara no me hubiera pedido esto, no arriesgaría todo por un juego – lo abrase para tranquilizarlo y el empezó a peinar mi cabello como solía hacerlo cuando estábamos así._

_Si es tu decisión la respeto, pero no me pidas que este acá cuando vea cumplida mi profesa, no puedo – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y al momento su calor me embargo, esa paz que solo él me transmitía – perdón por esto, es solo un recuerdo que quiero, para el tiempo que estemos separados – y diciendo esto me beso._

_Fue diferente a los besos de Ed, este denotaba un amor escondido, no correspondido, el miedo, la tristeza y una despedida._

_Me voy Bells, lejos. No sé dónde. No me busques, no me escribas. – me dijo mientras silenciosas lagrimas surcaban su rostro y secaba las mías que caían solas, sin mi consentimiento – cuando sea el momento, y todo esto que empiezas a construir se caiga – y ante mi cara añadió – ojala que no sea así, porque nadie más que yo quiere que seas feliz, pero en ese momento, me volverás a ver. O si no será en tu boda. Lo que pase primero. Te amo nena._

_Fin flashback_

Mientras recordaba esto lloraba en silencio. Cuánta razón tenías lobo, cuánta razón. Y como me dijiste, estarás conmigo para levantar el mundo que se me cayó. Al rato, perdida en mis pensamientos me dormí.

Desperteme cuando sentí que alguien me movía, habíamos llegado.

Te daría un tour por la casa pero sé que debes estar cansada. Te llevo directamente a tu habitación – me dijo mientras me guiaba por un largo pasillo.

La habitación era hermosa. Realmente bella. Sobre la cama había un gran ramo de rosas blancas – mis favoritas – con una tarjeta. Seth se fue dándome mi espacio y con curiosidad me acerque para leer de quien era.

"_Princesa cuanto lamento que esto pasara._

_No estoy acá para decir te lo dije, estoy para sostenerte, como te dije._

_Llego el momento de verte por fin después de cuatro años._

_Te amo nena, nos vemos la semana entrante._

_Tuyo. Jake"_

Era el. Realmente quería verme. Realmente lo vería. Y entonces sonreí. Entre medio de las lágrimas, mitad tristeza, mitad alegría, sonreí. Porque sabía que él me ayudaría. Sin preguntas que no sabría contestar, sin pedir nada a cambio. El estaría para mí.

Y con ese pensamiento feliz por primera vez en semanas, me dormir. Un sueño tranquilo, feliz. Como si alguien velara mis sueños, porque yo sabía que MI SOL, velaría por mí desde ahora.


	6. Paris parte 2

Tres meses han pasado desde mi llegada a Paris, y todavía no he tenido señales de Jake, por más que hace más de dos meses que debería haber vuelto de su viaje.

Ahora me encontraba transitando por las calles parisinas mientras esperaba el momento de regresar a mi hogar aquí.

Muchas cosas han cambiado en estos tres meses, pero por sobre todo mi visión de lo sucedido y de Edward. Ya no dolía, y hasta cierto punto puedo decir que lo entendía. Tanya significo para él la novedad ante mí, que me conocía de toda la vida, no significa que ella sea mejor, simplemente que tuvo ese descubrimiento en su relación que no la tuvo conmigo al conocerme desde siempre. Sinceramente, nunca escuche su versión de la historia, pero aun ahora no estoy preparada para eso. Costo cerrar las heridas, noches de desvelo y pesadillas, pero creo que lo logre en gran parte.

Con mi familia y los Cullen, mantengo un fluido contacto, aunque todos se cuidan de no hablar de él, se los agradezco no estoy preparada para escuchar sus planes de boda.

Estaba paseando por frente a una librería cuando una imagen capto mi atención… ¿Edward? ¿Qué hacía en una revista parisina?

"El heredero destituido de Swan & Cullen CO. Pasa por su peor momento al descubrir que su prometida y colega Tanya Denali, lo engaño durante todo este tiempo con un amigo de la pareja, James Carter"

Compre la revista, no sé si por curiosidad o masoquismo. Adentro se veían las fotos de quien robo mi felicidad sonriendo junto a otro hombre que no era Ed. ¿Qué paso acá? ¿Qué me perdí de esta historia? ¿Mi familia lo sabía? Aunque no sé si quería saberlo… ¿Cómo estará Ed con todo esto?

Sabía que había solo una forma de averiguarlo… Alice.

Hola Bells ¿A que debo tu grata llamada? – me dijo con voz de "sé lo que quieres saber"

Al grano Alli ¿Qué paso con Ed y Tanya? Acabo de ver los titulares de una revista del corazón… ¿Ella lo engaño? – solté esto junto con el aire que estaba reteniendo.

No sabría decirte que fue lo que paso. Cuando salieron esos reportajes hace más de 15 días, Ed estaba de viaje y aunque quisimos contactarlo todavía no da señales pero sabemos por su secretario que está bien – me dijo Alli con voz preocupada, yo en su lugar estaría igual – en cuanto a ella, se encontraba en Inglaterra como muestran las fotos, pero no quiso dar reportajes, ni atendernos el teléfono.

Un silencio se produjo en la conversación. No entendía nada. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Mmm no entiendo nada Alli, se veían muy felices – al decir esto mi pecho se contrajo

Yo tampoco Bells, pero hasta no hablar con Ed no voy a poder saber nada

Charlamos un poco más sobre nosotras y corte la comunicación todavía inquietada por todo este tema. Pero me dispuse a volver a mi hogar. Seguro dentro de unos días todos se aclararía y seria solo un mal entendido.

Estaba llagando a mi hogar cuando note que dos autos desconocidos estaban estacionados en frente. Me baje con curiosidad y empecé a llamar a Seth cuando vislumbra el contorno de una pareja, el chico se me hacía familiar, justo en ese momento se dio vuelta y mi corazón se paró durante unos segundos… Jake, mi amigo… Jake, sosteniendo a una mujer… esa mujer con un anillo de compromiso… no entendía nada


	7. Nota

**Disculpen que sea una nota. Es mas que nada para pedirles perdón por el retraso en las actualizaciones, pero es que entre las vacaciones, varios caos en mi familia y los exámenes de la facultad no he podido hacer mucho.**

**Ya estoy trabajando para los próximos capítulos, pero no puedo asegurar cuando serán!**

**Les agradezco sinceramente que lean mis historias y por todos los comentario y favoritos, es realmente gratificante.**

**Espero poder actualizar la semana que viene pero no prometo nada.**

**Besos**

**Eugiis**


	8. Un año

Había pasado un año desde que me instale en Paria y ya era tiempo de volver. Las heridas del pasado estaban curadas completamente, hoy podía decir que era capaz que escucharlo para intentar comprenderlo para aunque sea recuperar el trato formal. Es más, lo estaba deseando, necesitaba saber que paso.

Pero para esto había un pequeño inconveniente, no se sabía nada de Edward desde el descubrimiento del engaño de Tanya. Resulto ser que el tal James era en verdad su marido y querían ver que podían sacarle a Ed, triste en verdad pero el karma es una perra. Con la plata que les pagaron las revistas por la historia debe ser más que suficiente para una vida llena de comodidades, pero aun así ella le reclamo a la familia todas y cada una de las joyas que él le compro. Si antes no me simpatizaba, ahora mucho más, a pesar de lo que paso aun amo a Edward y no me gusta lo que paso.

Debo admitir que aunque no quiero retomar una relación romántica con él, si me preocupa donde está. Nadie sabe nada, ni siquiera su secretario que volvió al mes de estallar la bomba. Trajo consigo solo el mensaje de que nadie y esto significaba NADIE lo buscara que necesitaba estar lejos de todo y de todos. Al principio me desespero que todos en la familia aceptaran eso… ¿Acaso no era que lo amaban más que nada? Intente buscarlo, debo confesar pero todo fue inútil, su secretario ni siquiera revelo de donde venía, y la larga lista de detectives que contrate no fueron capaz de encontrarlo por todo Estados Unidos. Aún conservo la carta que su secretario trajo para mí…

_Flash Back:_

_-Señorita Isabella, esta carta me la dio el Señor Cullen para usted, para que sea entregada solamente en sus manos, este es el motivo de mi corta visita – fue la explicación del secretario de Ed cuando me lo encontré en la puerta de mi casa un sábado por la mañana._

_-Muchas Gracias Rob – dije sin saber que más contestar y él se fue, así sin más, mientras aun aturdida cerraba la puerta y me encaminaba a sentarme para afrontar lo que sea que dijera el mensaje que dejo para mí._

_Había pasado dos meses de su desaparición, y mis búsquedas seguían siendo inútiles._

_Isabella, mi Bella:_

_Sé que no tengo derecho a mandarte esta carta mucho menos a pedirte que la leas, solo quiero pedirte perdón por todo el dolor que te puedo haber causado, nunca quise herirte._

_Sos una gran mujer, vas a encontrar pronto alguien que sepa valorar realmente lo importante que sos. Quizás en un futuro, y lo espero con ansias, seamos capaces de hablar las cosas y tomar un café de forma pacífica._

_No tengo mucho más que decir solo NO ME BUSQUES, sé que lo has hecho o lo vas a hacer, pero por favor no._

_Tuyo, Ed._

_Fin flashback_

No hace falta decir que lo seguí buscando a pesar de eso, pero nunca logre nada. Ya me resigne a que si él no lo quiere no lo vamos a volver a ver.

Jake nos contó que se demoró en el viaje porque conoció a una periodista con la que había sentido una conexión inmediata y estuvo dos meses viajando con ella. Se comprometieron a los tres meses de conocerse y ahí fue cuando volvió a Paris, junto con ella, para darnos la noticia.

Vanessa me cae muy bien, es una excelente chica que va a cuidar muy bien de Jake. Soy realmente feliz por él. La boda será en tres meses, ya que siempre hubo que retrasarla por el viaje de alguno de los dos… ¡Por Dios! Si siguen así cualquiera va a pensar que en realidad no se quieren casar. A pedido de Jake voy a ser la dama de honor ya que soy su mejor amiga, a lo que nessi (así le decimos de cariño) no puso ningún impedimento. Alice se la pasa de maravilla organizando una boda que no tiene nada que envidiarle a la de un rey, aunque según ella cuando yo me case con su hermano la mía va a ser mejor… como si eso fuera a pasar. A el tuvieron que invitarlo, en nombre de una relación de años y de los muchos negocios juntos, se le dejo la invitación en un apartado postal en Alemania (si lo sé, muy lejos de casa), no confirmo nada todavía, yo me divido entre las ganas y no de volver a verlo.

Llego el momento de la boda… el momento tan esperado por todos. ¡Por fin los pudimos hacer caminar en el altar! A pesar de aplazarlo mil veces, lograron acomodar sus agendas para tener una hermosa luna de miel de un mes. El destino es un misterio ya que Jake opino que cualquiera de nosotras se lo iríamos a contar a nessi… y la verdad tiene razón jajaja.

La iglesia esta hermosa y nessi es la novia más linda que vi en mucho tiempo, su historia me hace sentir un poco de envidia, me gustaría poder encontrar a alguien pero parece que eso no va a pasar, por lo menos por ahora.

Del amor por Ed quedan solo cenizas, el tiempo, la distancia y el perdón fue apagando todo. Recupere en mi interior ese cariño sincero de amistad que forjamos durante toda nuestra vida, y en verdad era feliz con eso. Su regalo llego hace una semana, un hermoso juego de dormitorio para los futuros novios, era un sueño cada uno de los muebles. Junto a los muebles llego una nota disculpándose por no poder asistir, y deseándoles sus más sinceros deseos de felicidad en su matrimonio. Le mando a Esme una escueta nota diciendo que estaba bien, que no se preocupara y que se verían pronto. Ella lloro en mi hombro mucho tiempo después de leerla, lloro la ausencia de su hijo amado, lloro la decepción de sus decisiones y sus caminos equivocados. Hablamos mucho esa noche, creo que lo necesitaba en el fondo, pero hubo una frase que todavía ronda mi cabeza "_algo pasa, mi Ed no es así. Él no se iría por lo que Tanya le hizo"_ y en realidad pienso que tiene razón pero entonces ¿Por qué? Pero por más que pienso no encuentro razones lógicas.

La ceremonia paso de forma tradicional y emotiva, bastaba mirarlos para ser testigo del amor que se profesaban. El banquete estuvo muy divertido, sobre todo con las ocurrencias de Emmet. Luego del baile, la torta (de la cual una parte fue a parar al smoking de Emmet después de que una frustrada Vanessa se cansara de sus payasadas) los novios emprendieron su viaje de novios, que ahora sabíamos era a una isla griega y luego un recorrido por el continente.

(Seis meses después)

La vida retomo su cauce, cada uno de nosotros volvió a la normalidad.

Nessi y Jake están esperando su primer hijo. Confirmaron su embarazo hace una semana, están de un mes. Ambos están locos, y para qué negarlo, todos lo estamos.

Alice y Jazz volvieron de un viaje a Paris que hicieron luego de la boda de los chicos. Según ali, fue para "renovar a la pareja" pero todos sabemos que son escusas.

Emmet y Rose se comprometieron hace un mes. La boda esta sin fecha por lo pronto, ya que él se niega a casarse sin su padrino, y este todavía no da señales de vida.

Los padres de Ed están mejor, aunque Esme sigue preocupada por la ausencia de su hijo, sin siquiera comunicarse, ya que desde la boda de Jake no tenemos noticias suyas.

En cuanto a mí, volví a mi lugar en la empresa, en donde todo marcha como era de esperarse. Salgo con los chicos, aunque no mucho, ya que no me gusta andar de tía solterona. Me aficione aún más a la lectura. En cuanto al amor, nada. Creo que tanto me esforcé en dejar de querer a Ed que me olvide de la capacidad de amar. Las chicas insisten con citas a ciegas, encuentros "casuales" pero la verdad es que no quiero.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Carlisle, por lo que todos cenaremos en la mansión Cullen. A pesar de las ausencias notorias, logramos entablar un ambiente relajado para que el disfrutara su día. Después de la cena, mientras nos dirigíamos al salón a tomar un café, fuimos testigos de una escena que no esperábamos en lo absoluto…


	9. Final

En la puerta de la casa se encontraba un hombre alto, cuando nos acercamos pudimos distinguir que era Rob, el secretario de Edward y por su rostro supongo que no traía buenas noticias. Se le veía cansado, y en sus ojos se reflejaba una pena infinita como quien carga el peso de un dolor ajeno y aun así comparte la culpa. Este mojado por la tormenta que caía afuera. Aunque todos tardamos un poco en reaccionar, a los pocos segundos ya ingresaba en la mansión Cullen y estaba sentado en el comedor, con una taza de café y una cobija cuando empezó el relato:

-Quiero al joven Edward casi como mi propio hijo. Sé que cometió muchos errores este último tiempo, sobre todo con usted joven Isabella, pero créame que se arrepintió y pago hasta el último momento – un sollozo ahogado se escuchó en la sala por parte de todos al entender la verdad implícita en esas confesiones – estuvimos en Alemania desde antes que se diera la noticia de la señorita Tanya. El joven ya lo sabía, ya que el periodista le había advertido antes y queriendo escapar de las repercusiones mediáticas que iba a implicar se refugió allá. Se cambió el nombre por el de Anthony Masen y estuvo trabajando en una empresa de inversiones. No estaba bien y lo notaba, apenas si dormía y podía pasar días sin probar un bocado. La culpa y el dolor lo estaban consumiendo. Hace más o menos un mes empezó a mejorar, por lo menos dormía y sonreía de vez en cuando. Desayunaba aunque fuera el único alimento del día. Yo pensé que las cosas iban a mejorar, pero nunca imagine que era la calma que precede a la tormenta.

Hace quince días me entrego una carta para usted señorita Isabella, que tengo acá en mi poder, y dijo que se la entregara si a él le pasaba algo y usted no había contraído enlace con nadie. No entendí nada, yo lo veía cada vez mejor. Hace tres días me dio instrucciones específicas sobre lo que debía hacer cuando el ya no este, era como si presintiera algo, o algo que esperaba por fin fuera a pasar. Esa noche me llamaron del hospital, Edward tuvo un accidente. Iba camino a su auto después del trabajo cuando un conductor perdió el control del auto y lo atropello.

Hizo una pausa donde todo lo que se podía escuchar eran los sollozos generales de la familia. Esto no podía ser cierto ¿No? No podía haberle pasado nada. Ellos iban a volver a ser amigos, iban a recuperar la confianza y la camarería que compartieron alguna vez. Lagrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos dejando marcas negras del maquillaje. Su Ed, su mejor amigo, su amor. El hombre tomo una respiración profunda antes de continuar con una verdad que cambiaría para siempre el funcionamiento de esta familia…

-No sobrevivo. Automáticamente ocurrido el accidente se le traslado al hospital pero no había nada que hacer. Los médicos dijeron que su cuerpo no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirlo, tantos meses de insomnio y mala alimentación estaban cobrándose su vida finalmente. No fue la fuerza del impacto lo que llevo a su fin, sino la incapacidad de su cuerpo de resistir para seguir. Llegue 15 minutos antes de que cerrara sus ojos para siempre, pero vi algo distinto a lo que tenían este último año, vi paz. Lo último que me dijo fue "_Diles que estoy feliz, por fin tengo tranquilidad"_ y 5 minutos más tarde ya no estaba – el hombre temblaba debido a los sollozos de recordar el momento. No era fácil comunicar a una familia el fallecimiento de un ser querido, al que llevan tanto tiempo sin ver.

Un silencio espeluznante reino en el salón a partir de ese momento, los sollozos eran mudos y las lágrimas caían sin detenerse en ninguno de los rostros. Cada uno sumido en sus propios recuerdos, en su propio dolor. En ese momento todos debían decirle Adiós a un hermano, un amigo, un hijo, un novio, un amor. El gran Edward Cullen ya no estaba, no estaba el hijo cariñoso, el amigo leal, el hermano celoso ni el novio posesivo. Ahora eran solo recuerdos.

No había oportunidad de pedir perdón ni perdonar. Tenía que cerrar sola las heridas. Él se fue sin ella poder decirle lo mucho que lo quería, sin importar lo que paso, siempre seria el hombre más importante en su vida. Pensar esto desespero a la castaña que hasta ese momento había permanecido silenciosa recostada en una de las paredes de la estancia. Un grito desgarrador salió de su pecho, el dolor la transformo. Su hermano solo pensó en sostenerla mientras ella repartía golpes en pecho repitiendo _"No es verdad, no lo es. No me puede dejar sin volver a ser amigos"_. Poco a poco los golpes fueron remitiendo dejando paso a un sollozo que les partió el alma a todos. Viendo que no se tranquilizaba decidieron que lo mejor era sedarla, ya que su estado era peligroso.

Los rostros de todos los presentes en ese cementerio mostraban lo mismo: un dolor tan intenso que podías sentirlo tan solo de mirar la escena así sea desde lejos. Era un grupo numeroso y variado que se había juntado a darle sus respetos a un gran hermano, un excelente amigo, un hijo amoroso y un empresario exitoso.

-(…) Las palabras de despedida están a cargo de su mejor amiga, Isabella.

Esta era la señal que esperaba, ya que estuvo ausente durante toda la ceremonia. ¿Cómo decir adiós a quien nunca se va a ir?

-Hola, buenas tardes, gracias por venir. Ed que trabajo complicado me dejaste, pero sabias que como siempre no te iba a poder decir que no. Realmente no puedo encontrar las palabras para despedirte, sin sonar cursi, pero no creo que nunca te vayas. No al menos de los corazones y el recuerdo de todos lo que te amamos con sinceridad. Fuiste un hombre excepcional, único y maravilloso. Dejaste una huella en la memoria de cada vida por la que pasaste, y un molde que no es fácil llenar – la joven fue caminando hasta el cajón para ver por última vez a su amado – te amo Ed, amigos, compañeros, fuimos mucho más de lo que se puede titular. No puedo ni quiero decirte adiós.

Las últimas palabras fueron dichas en un susurro y tuvo que agarrarse del cajón para no caerse, derramando las ultimas lagrimas que pensaba le quedaban después de todo lo que lloro. Jake, que viajo de Paris para acompañarla en ese momento, se acercó para ayudarla a poder caminar hacia su asiento ya que se dio cuenta de que sola no podía. Todos comenzaron a salir en silenciosa procesión para encaminarse al cementerio y así dejar descansar el cuerpo de un ser amado por todos los que habían asistido.

Cuando el entierro termino y ya todos se habían ido, se observó una figura menuda sobre el reciente sepelio. Una mujer que lloraba en silencio, sin entender como seguía teniendo agua para llorar, y cuando una suave brisa le despeino el moño tan cuidadosamente armado, recordó las palabras que había leído en su carta…

"_No es un adiós, nunca lo va a ser entre nosotros. Porque cada vez que el viento te roce y sientas su murmullo, yo voy a estar hablándote. Cuando te sientas sola, mira moverse los árboles en un viento invisible, allí está mi abrazo, mi consuelo, mi aliento y mi felicitación."_

Y lo sintió, sintió su abrazo, su amor. Y susurro las únicas palabras que a ella le interesaba que el supiera…

_**A pesar de todo, Te Amo…**_

LLEGO EL FIN!

Quizás no es el que a todas les guste ni el que esperaban, pero es que no podía volver a juntarlos, porque traicionaría a mi intención principal, pero tampoco podían rehacer sus vidas separadas. Ya sé que es medio drástica la medida que tome, pero a mí no me disgusta de todo.

Espero les haya gustado, y las espero por alguna de mis historias

Eugiis.


End file.
